


Good to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sweet moment between aaron and camille  set during 1x11 love and hope





	Good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy amille content

“Camille you are perfect the way you are”Aaron says to her 

“I want a change”Camille tells him 

“You don’t know how much I want you”Aaron says seductively growling almost 

“As frumpy and plain Jane as I am”Camille jokes with him 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on”Aaron caresses her cheek with his hand 

“You are too good to me”Camille whispered leaning in closer to him 

Aaron leaned in closing the space between them his lips softly landing on hers


End file.
